


Cover for Three Midnights (2015)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: I came across this story multiple times before I’d finally read it, doubtful whether I would enjoy a ‘Cinderella!AU’.I should’ve clicked in the first time, immediately upon seeing the name of the author. :]Found this most challenging to make a cover for, having failed to find really suitable imagery for - particularly - a certainenchanter’s attire (♡). Decided to focus on combining a few pictures to create a (hopefully) nice-ish background in the end..





	Cover for Three Midnights (2015)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Midnights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154067) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> I came across this story multiple times before I’d finally read it, doubtful whether I would enjoy a ‘Cinderella!AU’.  
> I should’ve clicked in the first time, immediately upon seeing the name of the author. :]
> 
> Found this most challenging to make a cover for, having failed to find really suitable imagery for - particularly - a certain _enchanter_ ’s attire (♡). Decided to focus on combining a few pictures to create a (hopefully) nice-ish background in the end..


End file.
